


Anonymous Desire

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, DJ - Freeform, Dance floor, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair, Kissing, Lights, Lust at First Sight, Music, Oral Sex, PWP, Sweat, This is not a romance, Touching, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, crowds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah goes to a dance club she used to frequent where her old friend is the DJ of the night and she finds a very sexy dance partner who reminds her of the actor Orlando Bloom and things get very steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first PWP I ever wrote written 9 years ago.

~*~

 

Sarah walked into the loud smoky club. She hadn’t been there in over a year but it was still as seedy and hot as she remembered. Drag queens, pretty gothic boys in makeup and girls in a variety of skimpy new or draping vintage clothes. It was what she had always loved about his place, the edgy variety of it all. She used to come here every week with her friend Kay. 

Graduation for her and grad studies for Kay had taken them away from it but now Kay was living one of her dreams and was the DJ here once a month for a retro dance party. Sarah knew she had to come back tonight as soon as she saw it in the paper last week. 

She went up to the DJ booth on the upper level balcony and waited for Kay to start a new song before entering. 

“Hey Girl! Great to see you!” Kay greeted Sarah giving her a huge hug. 

“Same here it’s been ages. I was happy when I saw your name in the paper.” She told her old friend. 

“It’s been great, you know when I was dating Bobby John he really helped me get started.” He had been a DJ here when they were in college. 

“Those were good times for us all back then.” Sarah responded nostalgically. 

“Good times are when you make them, like tonight!” Kay laughed and punched her arm playfully. 

“I guess you are right.” She laughed. “ Can I leave my stuff?” 

“Sure. Any requests?’ Kay asked in return. 

Sarah put her things under the counter and gave Kay some requests. “You know what to play for me anyway. You know what got me going.” 

 

Sarah made her way to the bar and downed a shot of whiskey. It was all she needed; she wasn’t much of a drinker. Then she hit the dance floor that had filled up considerably in the short time since she had arrived. The smell hair spray and beer hanging in the already sweat humid air. Colored lights flashing and music pounding. She danced near the edge of the floor at first observing the crowd, the interesting people, the exotic, grungy vibe, and entwined gyrating bodies. She worked her way towards the center noticing a nice looking guy with longish dark hair. He moved really well, hips swaying with the music. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a white dress shirt open half way and rolled up at the cuffs. He had an odd assortment of necklaces and bracelets. It was really sexy. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, but she some how thought he was noticing her, his face was turned in her direction. 

She was wearing a short plaid pleated skirt with fishnets and black tank top, high boots with chunky heals for dancing. She hoped she might look hot enough for a guy to check her out. She danced in his direction. Madonna’s “Get Into the Grove” was playing. It was a good song to approach a man to, playful and sexy. She was sure now he was watching her from behind his glasses, because he smiled at her as she moved towards him. She gave him a wink and began to dance facing him, “getting into the grove with him”, so to speak. 

Yes, he was attractive, reminded her of that actor, what was his name, played in POTC and Troy. Ahh, Orlando Bloom, that’s who he reminded her of. Ummm, that was a nice fantasy dancing with Orlando Bloom. She reached out and put her hands on his shoulders. He didn’t pull away but put his hands on her hips. He gave her a sly grin seeming to enjoy her forward behavior. She wished she could see his eyes. She moved her body closer to his, nearly touching, feeling the heat coming off him, watching what she could see of his lovely face. His lips looked so kissable: red, full. 

As if sensing her thoughts he pushed his glasses up on his head and looked at her with shinning eyes. They were sexy chocolate brown with a devilish glint to them. He winked at her and licked his lips provocatively. She thought she would melt she was getting so turned on already. She moved her hands down to his butt and pulled him closer so they were touching each other. At that moment Kay had started to play “Fire Woman “ by the Cult. One of the hottest songs she could think of. He pressed against her and ran his hand up her back under her shirt. Oh! This was hotter than hell! She squeezed his ass then moved her hands across his chest and back to his shoulders. She was tall so they were almost at each other’s eye level. They exchanged a smoldering gaze. She wanted to kiss his full sensuous mouth and feel his naughty tongue in hers. Oh what the fuck, she would go for it she didn’t come here often, if she made a fool of herself no one would know or even care, she could just slip away into the crowd and be gone. 

She kissed his neck, he smelled of spicy cologne and a hint of manly sweat. It was inticing. Then she caught his eye and held it. Then she moved in and touched her lips to his lightly. It felt heavenly. They were so warm and soft. He responded to her advance returning the kiss, pressing his lips against hers. She felt this tongue on her lips searching and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue felt hot as it filled her mouth moving against her own, with slow wanton grace. He lured her tongue into his own mouth where he sucked it firmly. It was so intense she thought she would cum right then. She was very wet. This was not her usual behavior even at a club like this. It was very erotic she had to admit, bumping and grinding in such a licentious manner with a stranger. Bodies touching in simulation of the sex act it’s self. Feeling his warm tongue as it explored her mouth and hers his. More strangely intimate because she’d only just met him and not properly. She wondered what it would be like to “do it” with him, what would he be like as a lover. He moved so well and what she could see of his body was fantastic. It was stimulating in the extreme. 

He broke the kiss and she could tell he was having some of the same lewd thoughts because she could feel him getting hard as they moved together. He leaned to her ear and whispered. "You are so Fucking Hot!” 

His words and breath sent a chill down her spine that she couldn’t hide. She whispered back into his ear, “So are you.” She answered as she ran her hands down to his ass and and squeezed it as she swayed her hips against his in their suggestive dance. 

“I want you. I want to fuck you! Do you know where we can go?” He propositioned her with a lascivious look watching to see if she would play his game. 

“Do you really? How much?” Was he bluffing, because she was going to call it, if he was? 

“Yes, I do, a lot.” He panted in her ear pressing his groin against her in a way she would be sure what was happening there, if it possibly could have escaped her notice before. 

“I think I’ll explode if I can’t take you, Oh please let me.” He practically begged. 

It was so sexy to have a man beg like that, at her mercy. Her heart was pounding; she had her own strong desire for him. It was crazy but she wanted to fuck this sexy stranger, who reminded her of Orlando Bloom. 

“Come with me.” She said in his ear kissing it before she moved away and started to lead him off the dance floor, their place immediately filled by the crowd. She guided him down a dimly lit half flight of stairs. They groped each other as they went. She took him to an unmarked door at the end of a short hall as she prayed the rest room down here was still what it used to be. Pushing it open she was immediately relieved to see it was. Two guys were kissing in the corner and a disheveled couple had just left one of the stalls looking like the cat that ate the cream. 

She was nervous and excited both. She had never come in here with a guy to have sex, had only checked it out like many of them had. Just to see if it was true. The music base beat thumped dully through the walls and the room was dimly lit.  
“This one is best.” She said gesturing toward the first stall. He raised his eyebrow at her saying this. He probably thought she was the world’s biggest slut, but then he was willing to take advantage of it. She pulled him in and shut the door that had a magnet to stay closed, but didn’t lock. There was no toilet, it had been broken years ago, removed and the pluming caped, leaving more space. She pressed him to the wall and started kissing his chest and licking his nipples, tasting his salty sweat. She gave her naughty side permission to do anything it wanted just this once. She rubbed his hard crotch listening to him moan. He ran his hand up the front of her shirt and cupped her braless breasts teasing the nipples with his thumbs. It was her turn to moan softly. 

“We don’t have much time.” She informed him. “The bouncers chase everyone out regularly.” She said breathlessly. 

He put his hand up her skirt massaging between her legs grinning a pleased smile at the dampness there.  
“You're excited Love.” She realized for the first time he was British. “What should we do about you tights?" He asked. 

“Rip them!” she said. He got an excited twinkle in his eye at that. “You like that idea?” 

“Oh yeah it’s hot.” He licked his lips had reached his other hand up her skirt, tearing the fishnets at her crotch. “Panties?” his fingers were pushing then aside His fingers probed her moist flesh. She was dripping wet. 

“You can push them aside or rip them too, if it turns you on.” She gave him a wicked grin.

“Oh Bloody Hell it turns me on.” The devilish glimmer in his eyes had turned to a smoldering flame. He kissed her roughly while he tore the fabric of her panties. “Women don’t usually allow it.” With that his finger slid inside her moving with ease and skill, thumb flicking at her clit. She wanted him bad, she was ready for him. She un-zipped his pants and put her hand inside feeling his hard shaft. She stroked it briskly several times. It was nice. Seemed very large, she hoped he knew how to used it in this situation. He shifted her against the wall and watched her take his cock out of his pants. 

“You are wonderfully aggressive, you can see how hot it’s made me.” He groaned softly. “Do I make you hot for me too?” He asked as he pulled up her top and started sucking her nipples, one then the other, circling them with his tongue. 

“Oh yeah, you have a lovely body, hard all over and a wonderful tongue.” He got down on one knee and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. She shivered at the thought of what he was about to do. She hoped she be able to keep standing. He moved his head to her and she grabbed handfuls of his gorgeous hair and pulled him in. The first instant of contact with his lips and tongue was electric. He found her clit immediately using his hand to help part her folds to find it, his other hand cupping her ass firmly. He gave her pearl several sensual licks and he took it between his lips and sucked aggressively. She moaned uncontrollably, loudly, she couldn’t help it. Then he gave her as slowly sensuous kiss there and stood back up. She was sorry they weren’t in a situation to explore that more thoroughly, that little taste had been fantastic. She rubbed his cock harder as he stood before her again. 

“I want to suck you.” She leaned over and took just the head of him in her mouth briefly they didn’t have much time before they were interrupted but she wanted to taste him, salty and bitter. 

“Damn!” He lifted her up and pressed her back to the wall. He had taken a condom from a pocket and was putting it on. 

“Thanks I didn’t think of that.” She really hadn’t as caught up as she had been with desire. 

“Would you have refused?” He asked his lovely eyes staring into hers. 

“Yes, this may be crazy but I don’t have a death wish.” 

He bent his knees and pressed against her, entering just with his tip and pulling out completely, she moaned in anticipation, and with the thrill of this forbidden act. Plus there was the added fantasy of him looking like that actor. Ummm…Fucking Orlando Bloom, Yum!  
He continued to enter and withdraw partway going deeper inside her each time till he had completely entered her. Each deeper thrust harder than the previous. 

“Oh God damn, you have skills.” She contracted against him clutching his shoulders. 

He held her to the wall and she wrapped her legs around him and clung to him as he thrust inside her. The position causing a heightened sensation of him filling her. She had never known sex like this. She moved her hips along with his, bodies pounding together. I wasn’t long till she had reached her peak biting at his shoulder to keep from crying out too loudly, with his hard climaxing thrusts. He gave a guttural grunt and he came with a final push so deep she cried out again. He hit her just right at that moment and she came hard again gasping for breath. He held her there a moment longer. Kissing her neck. 

“Orlando that was delicious!” she sighed. 

“What did you call me?” He gave her an odd startled look with those stunning brown eyes. 

“Sorry you remind me of an actor.” They began to untangle themselves from each other. 

“Hey if it gets you that hot it’s fine with me.” He looked amused and she realized they hadn’t asked each other’s names. Totally anonymous sex with a stranger. She never would have guessed it could be so good. 

She gestured for him to fix his pants just as she heard the bouncer bang open the outer door to the restroom. 

“OK, kiddies times up clear out or get kicked out, literally!” He bellowed. 

Sarah straightened herself as best she could, took her quickies’ hand and led him out of the stall a moment before the bouncer pounded on it. 

 

He lit a cigarette as they went out. 

“Want one?” he offered. 

“Don’t smoke.” 

“Buy you a drink then?” 

“Lets go back to the dance floor.” She would ditch him as soon as the got there she didn’t want to spoilt this by finding out the was a total ass. 

 

No one could lose a person faster on the dance floor than she could, she was happy that was a skill she hadn’t forgotten. She noticed him looking helplessly for her in the crowd. She’d get her stuff and leave ASAP. There were places she could hide out in the club but she really didn’t want to. She’d go home and savor her deliciously naughty memory. 

Kay noticed Sarah’s glow as soon as she entered the booth. 

“Day-um girl what have you been up to! I saw you dancing with that guy. You were getting pretty hot, before you two disappeared.” She smiled knowingly. 

“We went to the rest room.” 

“You never did that before? Did you?” Kay asked surprised. 

“Hey, there’s a first for everything. And it was awesome.” Kay gave her a high five. 

“You go girl!” 

“I’ll probably never do it again, but it was so erotic and he reminded me of that actor Orlando Bloom.” 

Kay’s eyes grew wide. “Girl that may have Orlando Bloom.” 

“What the hell do you mean?" 

“The manager said the might be some VIP’s from the movies here tonight and I know he’s filming something in town.” 

“That’s a pleasant thought.” She wondered if she should go find out but she thought she liked the episode ending the way it had. Like she had decided, no need to spoil the memory, with truth. 

 

THE END 

~*~


End file.
